Reviens!
by FanFicsNaruto
Summary: À la suite de leur mort, deux jeunes filles se retrouve dans l'univers de leur manga favoris, Naruto. L'une d'elle décide de ramener Sasuke à Konoha... ---- Bwaah, ça fait cinq ou six fois que je refais le résumé... j'espère que celui ci vous accrocheras!
1. Chapter 1

_Bahhhhh ! Le trac, je commence à écrire un fic !! xD_

_**Disclameur** : Presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto (J'ai bien écris son nom ??)_

_**Couples** : Je ne sais pas encore ^^ et puis de toute façon, je vous le dirais pas !! Nana !!_

_**Reviews** : D'accord pour des commentaires, des compliments ou des conseils mais ne me faite pas un truc du genre «Ta fic est nulle, poche, plate » etc. etc. etc. Mais n,oubliez pas de cliquer sur le pitit bouton au bas de la page ^^  
_

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaa !! Ah, et ne vous inquiétés pas, le monde de Naruto va venir… mais pas tout de suite. Et ne vous fier pas au début ! Ça va être mieux après !! (=_

_

* * *

  
_

→Chapitre 1←

_Aéroport, quelque part au Canada_

Alice et Gabrielle couraient, tirant leurs énormes valises. Apparemment, elles étaient en retard.

-_Embarquement pour Tokyo dans quelques minutes. Les passagers sont priés de se rendre à la salle d'attente numéros 16._ _Boarding for Tokyo in a few minutes. Passengers are advised to go to the waiting room numbers 16._, chantonna la voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Alice fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie, Gabrielle.

-GAAB ! Je t'avais dit qu'on allait être en retard ! Je suis sûre qu'on va manquer notre vol ! cria la jeune fille, furibonde.

-Mais… ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne, Alice., répondit son amie, tout aussi en sueur qu'elle.

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Excuse-moi… je suis si excitée de me rendre à Tokyo !! Tu te rends compte ? C'est le monde de Narutoooo ! Et de Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun !!!, dit Alice, les yeux dans le vague et avec un gros sourire affiché sur le visage.

-Hihi ! Moi aussi…

Elle fut coupée par le rappel pour leur embarquement. Elles repartirent à la course vers les ascenseurs qui les mèneraient vers la salle 16.

Toujours en courant, elles arrivèrent à l'allée des salles d'embarquement.

-… salle 9…

-…salle 10…

-… 12…

-…15…

-Salle d'attente 16 !, on l'a ! cria Gabrielle.

Au même moment où les jeunes filles entraient, le dernier appel pour l'embarquement retentissait dans tout l'aéroport. Elles montrèrent leur billet au contrôleur et entrèrent plus calmement qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Une hôtesse leur montra leurs sièges et elles purent enfin s'assoir et se reposer. Il faut dire qu'il était 4h du matin.

-Ahhhhhh !, soupira Alice. On est enfin dans l'avion !

-ENFIN, ouais.

Elles commencèrent à papoter, puis d'un commun accord, s'endormirent.

x-x-x

Les deux amies se réveillèrent. Enfin, pas vraiment…

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le Néant. Tout atour d'elles, c'était noir, vide.

-Où sommes-nous… murmura Alice.

-Je… je ne sais pas… mais nous ne sommes pas dans l'avion, ça c'est sur., répondit sa meilleure amie.

-Tu crois… que, que nous sommes mortes… ?, demanda-t-elle.

-_Vous êtes bien mortes., _fit une voix venant de nulle part. Grave, basse, haute, aigue, cette voix était tout cela à la fois.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, cette fois ci elles étaient vraiment effrayées. Elles savaient que c'était la réalité. Elles étaient mortes. Alice, la moins timides des deux, pris la parole :

-C…comment sommes-nous mortes ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

-_Hum… votre avion… il s'est écrasé., _répondit-il, toujours de son étrange voix.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage des deux jeunes filles. C'était bien dur d'apprendre qu'on est mort.

-_Gabrielle. Alice. Je vais exaucer un de vos veux. Tant que celui-ci n'a pas rapport avec votre retour sur terre, je peux vous l'exaucer…_

La réponse fusa :

-Nous voulons aller dans le monde du manga japonais « Naruto », celui écris par Masashi Kishimoto !, crièrent-elles en cœur.

-_Heu… C'est bien votre décision ?..._

-Oui !, répondirent-elles, toujours en cœur.

* * *

_Alors? C'était bon? Bon, d'accord, c'était nul!! Mais le meilleur va venir je vous jure!! (=_

Sasuke: Heyy!!! Je ne suis même pas apparu dans ce chapitre!

Autarice: Bah, je te puni d'être aussi sexy et de ne pas existé, qu'est ce que tu veux!!

Naruto: Et moi non plus!!

Autatrice: Bah toi je te puni d'être aussi con!! - -"

Naruto: MOI, con?? Je suis le summum de l'intelligence!

Autatrice: Rahlala... nah mais je fais ce que je veux avec ma fic, oui?! Nah! Chers lecteurs, vous n'inquiétez pas, le meilleur est à venir!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Désolée, il est assez court. ) =

* * *

~Chapitre 2~

Alice se réveilla la première. Elles étaient dans une forêt, surement en après-midi, d'après le soleil. Juste à côté coulait une petite rivière, qui glougloutait joyeusement. Alice avait un sérieux mal de tête ; elle s'avança donc vers la rivière pour se rafraichir. Le reflet, même flou, lui fit lâcher un cri.

-KYA !

Ce n'était pas _son_ reflet. Elle avait changé ! Elle était plus vieille, sûrement entre 15 et 16 ans alors que quand elle avait quitté son monde, elle ne dépassait pas les… elle avait oublié !

Elle se retourna, elle cria à son amie :

-GABRIELLE ! Regarde-moi ! J-je…

Son amie aussi avait changé!

Sous le choc, elle tomba par terre. (NDA: PAM! Dans les dents! Ha zut, c'est pas la bonne expression...)

-Comment est ce possible… j'ai oublié… tout ce qui datait de, de plus de quelques jours… ! Et ce changement… ! murmura-t-elle.

-Hn… grommela Gabrielle. (NDA: OMG! Contaminée par la Sas'ke attitude xD)

-Oh, Gaby! cria Alice.

-Que… commença son amie.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur : elle venait de découvrir l'immense changement de son amie, et l'oubli d'une partie de son passé.

-Toi aussi, tu as changée, Gabrielle… murmura Alice, pour la rassurer. Enfin, ça n'allait peu être pas vraiment la rassurée, mais il fallait qu'elle se sache.

Gabrielle se rua vers la rivière pour voir son reflet ; elle en tomba d'étonnement.

Gabrielle tourna la tête et détailla son amie :

Plus d'Alice. Tout en elle avait changé. De magnifiques cheveux noirs, légèrement bleuté et ondulés. Des grandes jambes musclées, des bras qui l'étaient tout autant. Un magnifique kimono blanc attaché par une ceinture noire, en dessous de cet accoutrement, un vêtement résille qui faisait penser à Shikamaru ou à Temari.

Un visage fin. De jeune femme. Tout ses anciens trais enfantin avaient disparu.

-Tu… tu es belle… dit-elle avec un maigre sourire.

-Mais toi aussi ! répondit Alice, celle-ci avec un sourire éclatant.

Gabrielle avait beaucoup changée, comme Alice. Comme avant, elle avait les cheveux noirs, où une mèche était « enroulée » par un ruban blanc qui teintait joliment ses cheveux. Mais elle était beaucoup plus… sauvage. De grands yeux noirs, une robe noire. De nouveaux muscles, comme Alice. Elle était belle.

_Elles_ étaient belles. Prêtes à affronter ce nouveau monde qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Celui de _Naruto_ ! (NDA: Tadadammm... TARATAM! xD)

x-x-x

-Nos prénoms ne conviennent plus. dit gravement Alice.

-Je suis d'accord… dit d'une petite voix son amie.

De toute les deux, c'était surement Alice la plus directe et la moi gênée. Gabrielle avait aussi penser qu'elles seraient obligées de modifier leurs prénoms en quelque chose de plus… japonais.

-Moi j'ai le mien. dit Alice avec un GRAND sourire. Elle ajouta : tu ne devineras jamais où je l'ai trouvé. ^^

-Heu, nah, je ne sais pas… ? C'est où que tu as trouvé? (NDA: oui, je sais la phrase est mal formulée : mais c'est quand même une ado !! Faut dire qu'on parle pas super français xD sauf peut être moi, mais je suis une sublime exeption à la règle xD Oui bon je me casse ^^' je savais que vous m'amiez forrrrrrrrrrrrt xD ) )

-Tu te souviens, le forum RPG sur Naruto, eh bien… on devais avoir des prénoms japonais, donc voilà ! Même pas besoin de chercher des heures. Le "seul" truc étrange, c'est que je me souviens de ça, mais pas du reste de ma vie… dit-elle tristement.

-Hum… moi, je m'appelais comment déjà ?... dit Gabrielle, la tête ailleur.

-… Amaya Nishumura ? C'est ça ?

-Ce n'était pas Amaya NishImura ?

-Heu, je ne sais vraiment pas. Et puis c'est TON prénom après tout. Moi, je m'appelle maintenant Emi Hishima, j'ai 15 ans.

-Je m'appelle Amaya Nishimura, j'ai 15 ans et je suis…

Les deux filles vacillèrent. Puis tombèrent.

* * *

Héhé, bon, je suis méchante, mais j'avais envie de faire du suspense ^.^

Désolée, encore chapitre cours, et en plus, aucuns personnages de Naruto n'est encore apparu… Snifff sniff vous m'aimez quand même?? xD

Bon, alors à la prochaine !! Kissouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux (fallait que je la sorte celle là PTDR)


	3. Chapter 3

Attention: ne lisez pas ci-dessus si vous ne voulez pas apprendre des trucs que vous ne savez pas sur Naruto et que vous n'êtes pas rendu très loin dans la série (=

Héhé, j'aurais pu faire durer le suspense plus longtemps… je suis trop sympa xD nah, je déconne comme d'habitude xD

Bon, c'est juste pour vous dire que je m'appelle bien Alice, que ma meilleure amie s'appelle bien Gabrielle et que toutes les deux nous sommes bien inscrites à un forum de Naruto !! PTDR ! Pour ceux qui veulent l'adresse : .com ou .

Ah et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, les personnages de Naruto vont sûrement apparaître !! (= z'êtes content ? ^^ En plus je crois que mon chapitre va être plus long que les autre… (=

* * *

**(Cette partie est vécue par Emi)**

~Chapitre 3~

-Argh !!

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'avais mal partout, avec en prime au magnifique et énorme mal de tête qui me rongeait le crâne. J'observai l'endroit où j'étais. C'était une grotte, aménagée en plusieurs pièces séparées par des rideaux de couleurs sombres. J'étais allongée sur une mince couverture. Un linge humide sur mon front et son corps trempé de sueur témoignait de ma fièvre.

J'entendis du bruit dans une alcôve voisine. Un rideau se leva, et une fille que je connaissais apparu. C'était Karin, la fille dans l'équipe de Sasuke, la team Hebi.

-Karin ?!, m'étonnais-je

La fille fut étonnée que je sache son nom.

-… ?

-Où est mon amie ?, demandais-je, sur le point d'exploser.

Encore sur le choc de se faire appeler par son prénom par une parfaite inconnue, elle mit du temps à me répondre.

-Dans une autre pièce…, commença-t-elle. Elle me demanda comment je connaissais son nom.

Je souris et lui répondit que j'étais pleine de surprise. Elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue.  
-Comment suis-je atterrie dans le repaire de… je fahi ajouter « de la team Hebi » ; mais je crois que de montrer que je connaissais son prénom était déjà assez risquer pour moi et Gabri… heu, Amaya.

-Nous retournions ici et nous vous avons trouvées. Normalement, la zone et sécurisée et personne ne vient. Des genjutsus sont activés un peu partout. Normalement vous ne devriez pas être là. De quel village êtes-vous ninja ? Ne ment pas ; n'importe qui verrait que vous êtes des ninjas.

Cette fois, c'était à moi d'être étonnée. Nous, ninjas ?

Soudain, j'eu à nouveau comme un gros coup à l'intérieur de la tête, comme avant de m'évanouir et d'être emportée ici. Je ne m'évanoui pas, mais un flot d'information apparurent dans ma tête. Des techniques, des jutsus, des genjutsus… Ce qu'un ninja apprenais toute sa vie, je l'avais appris en quelques secondes, à peine. Je ne m'étonnais plus de rien, maintenant. Je rouvris les yeux, remplie d'une nouvelle assurance. Au moins, je savais maintenant me battre. Je réfléchi un moment à la réponse que je donnerais à Karin ; puis je lui répondis que nous venions d'un autre continent, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas notre village. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien.

Puis, je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Est-ce que… Sasuke est ici ?...., murmurais-je.

Je venais de me rendre compte de mon erreur. J'en disais trop ! Déjà qu'elle aurait dût se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

… ! commença-t-elle.

Heureusement pour moi, Amaya se réveilla à ce moment là, ce qui me permit de me faire oublier. Le réveil de mon amie fut bruyant : elle cria de toutes ses forces.

Je sautais agilement de mon lit, manquant de tomber ; je n'étais pas habituée à avoir autant de force.

-Gabri… heu, Amaya !, criais-je en courant.

J'arrivais à son chevet.

-Ghn…

Elle était en piteux état, encore plus que moi. Son lit était complètement défait, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés et gras, et à certains endroits, on aurait pus croire qu'elle s'était arracher de la peau.

-RAHHHH !, cria-t-elle.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais d'elle par pur prudence. Mon amie cria encore.

Puis je compris qu'elle avait _vraiment_ mal. Amaya se tortillait dans son lit en lâchant de petits cris de douleurs.

Je m'agenouillais et murmurais :

-Est-ce que ça va*? Qu'est ce qu'il arrive ? (NDA: Rahlala! ce que je suis forte pour les suspenses xD)

Elle arrêta subitement de se tortiller sur son lit.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda directement dans les yeux.

Ce n'était _pas_ les yeux de ma meilleure amie. Mon amie est gentille, compréhensive, patiente.

Ces yeux là…

Ils étaient froids.

Tueurs, surtout.

Amaya cria. En fin. On ne pouvait pas appeler _ça_ un cri. C'était plus animal qu'humain.

Pendant qu'elle _rugissait_, les membres de la team Hebi en courant dans l'alcôve. Sûrement que Karin était allée les chercher.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin et… _Sasuke_.

Je figeais. Plus rien n'importais, pas même les feulements de mon amie ou les paroles des autres membres d'Hebi. J'étais subjuguée. Je le regardais comme je le faisais souvent, le soir, chez moi. Je regardais ce magnifique visage et j'avais une forte envie d'embrasser. (NDA: Mouhaha, désolée gaby xD mais Sasuke est légèrement plus sexy que toi et j'ai dison, une préférence pour les gars PTDR)

Je secouais la tête et reprenais mes esprits.

Heureusement, car Amaya me sautais dessus.

Surement avec une forte envie de me tuer. (NDA: À L'ATTAQUEUHHHH!! Woops, je vous dérange?? xD)

X-x-X

Je savais ce que je devais faire. Les informations que j'avais apprises plus tôt surgissaient dans mon esprit. Je savais quels signes utiliser pour immobiliser- voire tuer- mon amie.

Mais bien sûr, je me refusais à les utiliser. Je ne voulait pas lui faire de mal! (NDA: Tata, elle elle VEUT te tuer défend toi bon sang!! xD )

Et si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais sûrement mourir. Alors que la partie sombre de mon amie me frappait sans relâche, je remarquais un tatouage sur mon poignet. Il me rappelait une chose : le cercle d'invocation qu'utilisait Tenten pour invoquer des armes ! J'exécutais une série de signes qui venait de mon instinct et frôlait le cercle d'invocation.

Ah. Un bâton. _Magnifique._

En pensant que c'était mieux que rien, je parais ses coups avec agilité et force. Moi qui n'avais jamais été une sportive, c'était étonnant. Je retournais rapidement la situation, mais je savais que je n'aurais surement pas fait le poids si Amaya avait eu une arme. Et je serais surement morte. Ah, et puis, après tout, je l'étais déjà, morte. (NDA: Mouhaha! Je suis dieu et je t'ai rendu immortelle xD ouiiiii je me casseuh z'êtes méchant je ne fait que donner mon opinions sur les conneries que j'écris xD)

X-x-X

Le membres de la team Hebi se décidèrent _enfin_ à venir m'aidez. Ce fut plutôt facile, puisque nous étions cinq et que mon amie était déjà affaiblie par sa subite transformation et qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme.

J'étais quand même troublée par le fait que Sasuke était à quelques mètres de moi.

Nous attachâmes mon amie et Suigetsu l'assomma purement et simplement.

**PAF!** (NDA: Magnifique onnomatopée, n'est ce pâas très chÈreuh? xD Moi et mes délires...)

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour me poser une question.

Et je m'évanoui. Il me fait décidément beaucoup d'émotions, Sasuke.

**Rêves (pendant l'évanouissement) (NDA: Mouais, bon, j'avoue, c'est pas un vrai mot, honte à moi!! xD )****  
**

_Tout est noir. Je tourne lentement sur moi-même. J'ai la furieuse impression que c'est un __genjutsu__, mais je crois aussi que c'est un rêve. Je continue à tourner dans le vide, puis, j'approche de quelque chose. Le vide disparaît et je flotte au dessus de…_

_ Konoha. Je vois Sasuke, il se promène et joue avec un enfant dans un parc. Tout le village à l'air heureux, il vit en paix. _

_Puis, tout tourbillonne et je me retrouve encore dans le noir. Cette fois, c'est le nouvel endroit qui approche et non moi. Je refuse d'y aller, cet endroit me fait peur et me rend triste. _

_C'est un village en flamme et en ruine. Tout le monde cris et pleure. Ils sont malheureux._

_Je survole maintenant un endroit que je reconnais malgré le fait que les visages des Hokages soient fissurés et en très mauvais état. Ce village est Konoha. _

_Puis je remarque quelqu'un qui trône fièrement sur le visage de Godaime**._

_Sasuke regarde fièrement ce qu'avait été Konoha, son ancien village._

_Derrière lui, il y a les silhouettes de Karin, de Juugo et Suigetsu.(NDA: Qui sont tous nuuuuuuuu sur la plageuhhhhh xD )  
_

_Mais plus loin, j'en vois deux autres. C'est moi et Amaya._

_Elle a encore ces yeux étranges. Moi j'ai l'air sauvage, prête à tuer. _

_Et je l'ai fait car des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres sont empilés autour de nous._

_Je quitte enfin ce sordide endroit pour retourner dans le noir._

___

Je rouvris lentement les yeux.

J'étais retournée dans mon lit, et les membres d'Hebi discutaient de se qu'ils allaient faire de nous deux.

-Peut être qu'on va devoir les éliminez…, disait avec délectation Suigetsu.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et lui dit qu'ils allaient trouver une solution moins expéditive.

Pour sa part, Karin mangeait Sasuke des yeux –je l'a comprenait bien, pour une fois- et Juugo regardait Karin en se demandant pourquoi elle regardait Sasuke avec un air aussi gourmant –et pas dans le sens gustatif du terme.

Je toussais légèrement pour montrer que j'étais réveillée.

-...

* * *

Bon, désolée d'arrêter ce chapitre là, mais je n,avais plus d'inspiration XD

*** Je sais que c'est con de demander ça alors que c'est _super_ évident qu'Amaya souffre, mais on le fait tout le temps ; donc… (=**

**** C'est Tsunade-sama (=**

Aussi, je crois que je vais toujours faire vivre cette folle aventure (XD) par Emi, c'est plus facile à écrire. On ne sait jamais ^^

Ah, jusque comme ça, Itachi est un salop x'D¸

Au secours en plus j'ai une forte envie d'écrire du lemon MOUHAHA !! xD Dailleurs, aussi, juste comme ça, GABRIELLE JE NE TE DIRAIS PAS CE QU'EST DU LEMON!!

Mouhaha une deuxième fois, excusez mes délires… XD Mon amie veut absolument savoir ce qu'est du lemon et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer, xD

Reviews? Reviews? Il ya un petit bouton en bas de la page ^^


End file.
